Silent Circus
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel is a freak. He looks like an animal, but is truly a human. Alois has left him alone, supposedly "escaping." What happens when a curious man takes hold of the neko, having a few dark secrets of his own? SebaCiel, AU/OOC, AloisxClaude, Hints of SebaClaude
1. Purchased

"Alright, it's show time Ciel!"

A young child, no older then fourteen, stood in the middle of a stage in an old abandoned auditorium. There were thousands of people sitting in the seats. They had paid their money to see his grotesque, deformed self. They also were expecting his blonde friend, who they often called his twin. But he had run away; escaped the horrible life of practically an animal.

He looked down at his feet, which were combined with that of a lion. He had a cat's tail and ears, and his eyes were replaced with real feline eyes. He hardly had any clothes on so they could see he was practically a furry. All that was covering his skin was a small pair of boxers that hardly fit and were torn up for effect.

His hands were cuffed together to make sure he didn't escape them, and one of his legs were chained to his cage in the back on the stage. He was treated and fed like an animal, but had the mind and heart of a human. Nobody cared though; all he was to everyone else was an odd person that people paid to see.

The ring master, who wore tight, black pants and a skin-tight white tee shirt to show off his own features, stood beside the boy. His eyes were a sickly neon green, and his hair was long and bright red. Some people mistaken him for a girl by appearance, but when they heard his voice they knew the truth.

"Now, for the one most of you have been waiting for, Ciel the furry human!" The man yelled to the crowd, who cheered.

The bluenette slowly walked up on the stage, a small collar that's been attached to him so long it's cutting into his neck becoming easier to see for everyone. He glanced around at the audience as they stared is awe, or grinned darkly from their perverse thoughts. He noticed one man who looked different then what he normally seen. He wasn't sure what the thoughts running through his mind were; He wasn't used to seeing someone look at him that way.

Ciel sighed and slowly turned around, scars on his back visible from the lashings he's received for trying to escape. His whole back was red and inflamed; a few of the thin lines of open skin bleeding. He slowly turned himself back around. He noticed the man from earlier was close to the front row now, giving him a curious stare. He had black hair and crimson red eyes, and his clothes looked expensive.

The ring master walked up with a whip and a long, silver sword. Ciel knew that this was his torture he had to endure, but he was still afraid. His eyes shut for a moment as he took in a long, quivering breath to calm himself. He took a few steps back as his eyes opened.

He heard the crack of the whip echo in the room as the searing pain began in his back. Some gasped, others cheered. Either way, they all wanted it to continue. They wanted to see a monster, himself, to be punished and beat. Everyone wanted it, everyone except that man who was staring at him with that familiar look of fear.

"_Was he worried about me?"_ Ciel thought, _"Why? Isn't this how I'm supposed to be?"_

After five more whip lashes, he felt the piercing cold metal of the sword slide down his left arm. Ciel could feel salty tears falling down his face, but he wouldn't scream. He'd be punished if he did. He'd been set in the dog's cage enough times and stitched back together to know better than to yell out in pain.

Ten minutes of the sword slicing his skin, and he walked away. He walked off the stage to where the people who understood him were. They were all monsters like him. Ciel felt as if they were his family, but he knew better. They would all escape to.

There were three others behind their curtain. One was named Elizabeth. She had blonde, curly pigtails and emerald green eyes. Her feet and legs had been exchanged for a horses, making her the human centaur. She was forced to wear a long, crimson red, torn up satin ball gown. It looked like a dress they would wear in the Victorian Era. It had puffy shoulders and a petticoat skirt.

The next person was named Hannah. She was a demon. Some people wondered why she was there at first, for she appeared human. She had silky, long white hair. Her skin was a lovely caramel, and her eyes were a navy blue. She could outrun a cheetah, lift more than a crane, and she could turn into a mouse. Her dress was a purple maids dress, also set in the Victorian Era.

Lastly, there was Drocell. He loved dolls, so he was practically turned into one. His eyes were made of glass stained a deep purple, and his teeth were replaced with porcelain. His body still had bones and veins, but they were completely different from a human so his limbs could be slightly parted for a wooden doll look. He wore a black top hat with a red satin bow over his red hair, and his pale white skin was covered with a traditional blue coat and a pair of black pants, and dress shoes to top off the look.

Ciel smiled softly at each of them, his tail swaying slowly. They were forbidden to ever speak when the master could hear.

There were five cages in the otherwise empty room. They looked like human-size bird cages, black iron shaped into a dome-like form. They each had a chain, one for each member of the freak show. One was empty, where Alois was once chained. The other cages had small, silver pet bowls, one for food and another for water. They each contained a loaf of cheap bread and old, dirtied water. There was also a pile of papers, like an animal.

The bluenette sighed and walked into his cage, nibbling on the stale bread. If someone was to come in to see them up close, or even try to buy one of the beasts, they were to be put in their cages. It was a rule, since the last time that someone came and they were out of their cages became Alois's dinner.

Soon, they all went into their own cell that they had to call home. They could hear the faint footsteps of someone with their master walking towards the door that leads to their room. The old, wooden door creaked opened into the dark room. The ring master flipped on the switch to the lights, revealing a cemented floor and molding walls. The man behind him was the man Ciel recognized from earlier. He looked disgusted by the living conditions, and could hardly take his eyes off the bluenette.

There was a man with them, one that was at every single show. He was always there for some reason even though he never showed any emotions. He had black hair, and wore the same outfit as Sebastian minus a bow instead of a tie. His eyes were gold, and he frowned slightly when he seen them.

"Which one are you interested in, sir?" Their master said with a small smirk, obviously knowing what he was going to say.

The crimson-eyed man nodded towards Ciel, "Him. How much."

The three watched silently as they started to come up with a price, not noticing the other male at first.

Ciel was the first to see the other man move towards them. His eyes widened when he dropped a piece of candy in each of their bowls, mumbling to them.

"If I could buy more of your freedom, I would, " The male mumbled so only they could hear, "You don't deserve to live this way, even if you do seem different." He stood up and walked back to his place behind the red-eye stranger.

The ring master opened the door to Ciel's cage and unlocked the shackles binding his wrists and leg, then backed off to let the boy slip free from the small cell.

The bluenettes eyes widened for a moment as he looked at his hands, embedded from being attached to him for so long. He could see the inflamed, infected scars they had left on his flesh. He slowly stood up and walked out of his cage for the last time, taking the small candy the other man had given him.

"Pleasure doing business again, Grelle." The golden-eyed male stated as he handed a check to Ciel's old master.

Grelle chuckled, "And you, Claude."

Claude sighed, turning and starting towards the door, "Let's go Sebastian."

The male apparently named Sebastian nodded, then smiled softly at Ciel, "Come with us kitten. I'm your new master."

The boy gulped slightly but followed them down the corridor and out to the open air. It was different then what he was used to, which was warm, sickening humidity. It's cool and open, and there's more to see.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled from an expensive-looking car, "Come on!"

Ciel ran to him, sliding into the leather seats in the back. Sebastian sat in front, and Claude was in passenger. The golden-eyed male looked back at him and smirked a little, then turned back to the front and stared out the window.

"_What was that about...?" _He thought, _"And what did master mean by doing business again...? Did Alois really escape?"_

(/_.) ~PageBreak~ (._/)

The car, that Ciel has figured out it a limousine, pulls into a clearly expensive apartment complex. The place stretched across the lot with several expensive home-styled apartments, and a single large box that was clearly for mail and bills. The exterior of it all was a yellowing white siding. There was cobblestone in the middle of the lot, the large area of it outlining a small garden-like area. Next to all of that was a small private playground, everything on it had been redone in stainless steel.

Sebastian was the first to get out, Claude soon following.

"Ciel, come on," Sebastian sighed as he opened the door for the bluenette, "This is where we live."

The boy nodded slightly, slowly slipping out. He felt a shiver down his spine as his bare feet touched the cold, wet pavement. He was used to cold, but certainly not wet. It made him slightly uneasy.

Claude sighed, walking to one of the homes and walking in. Sebastian watched and chuckled, "I see he's going to take care of his own pet. Let's show you where you'll be living then."

Ciel nodded and stayed close to the man, following his steps carefully as they approached the home farthest away from the rest of the complex. It looked well maintenanced. There was a trimmed oak tree on the edge of the lot that was clearly taken care of by Sebastian himself. The lawn was clearly recently mowed, and the house looked newer then the rest.

The crimson-eyed man sighed as he pulled out some keys from his pocket, and then began to flip through each one. There had to be at least twenty different keys on it!

"You have a lot of keys..." Ciel shyly mumbled, looking at each one.

"Yes, I do," The man chuckled, "One for each business, car, and home that I own...Here we are." He slid a silver key into the lock and turned it, the click of it unlocking echoing in Ciel's ears.

The door slowly slid open, revealing wood floors and pure black walls. There was a set of stairs that were blood red that lead up to the next floor almost meeting them at the door. Close to them was a fireplace made of stone, and an elegant black loveseat in front of it. There was a small side table with a few framed photos on it, and a cup that clearly held this morning's coffee.

He noticed a dark wooden door to the side, and an archway leading to the kitchen next to it. He sighed and took slow steps inside, taking in his surroundings.

Sebastian sighed and smiled, "Welcome to your new home, kitten," He walked past the stairs and into a door that Ciel could barely make out, "Come here I'll show you your room."

The bluenette curiously followed, looking at the many expensive paintings and posters on the walls. He recognized a few of them from stores they had passed on the way here. Spencers, Hot Topic, and some anime shop were to name a few.

He made his way into a smaller room, but it was still huge all the same. The room was black and navy blue, from the blue walls to the black floors. There was a small single bed in the corner of the room with a single pillow and blue satin sheets. The black end table beside it had a small drawer and a lamp on it, with the occasional decal. There was a walk in closet, and a door leading to a private bathroom.

"Well, I'll leave you to explore if you wish. It's late, so you can sleep." Ciel's master said with a small, comforting smile as he walked out of the room.

The young boy whimpered nervously before climbing into his new bed. It was foreign to him, to be treated with kindness and have luxury items. He slid the expensive covers over his cold body, bundling a small bit of it and hugging it like it's a person. His blue orb slowly closed, allowing the darkness to invade his mind as he drifted into the unconsciousness.

(/_.) ~PageBreak~ (._/)

Sebastian made his way quickly into his study. He sighed and flipped his black locks away from his eyes as he made his way up the stairs, stopping for a moment to look at the door that his new kitten was currently behind.

After a moment, he finished his climb and walked down a dark hallway. His expensive shoes clacked against the wood as he made his way to a door at the far end, opening it and sighing softly.

It was the master bathroom, featuring a luxury tub and a shower next to it. They were both black, the shower having a glass door. The sink to the left of all of it was made of black marble, like the tub was. There was also a black toilet.

Sebastian walked over to the sink and turned a silver knob, cold water pouring out in the sink. He slipped a white glove covered in blood out of his pocket and dropped it in the water. His pale fingers reached towards a small bottle of soap as he let out another sigh.

"What I do for that man..." He frowned at himself as he cleaned the glove of the red substance, "I'm always trying to keep him satisfied so I get paid..."

Once he finished with the glove, he tossed it aside in a pile of dirty clothes. He started to undo the buttons of his tailcoat, tossing it aside. Soon, the rest of his clothes were on the floor and the steam coming from the hot bath water filled the air.

The raven-haired man smiled as he slid in the tub. His eyes closed for a moment as he soaked in the water and thought about everything that had happened. They had just saved Ciel, the one that Alois called his best friend. Alois ran away, and Claude was still annoying.

He reached for a red soap bar, wrapping his fingers around it and washing himself off. He could feel his body relaxing as the lavender scent filled his nose. He frowned at himself when he noticed he had a slight erection. Could it have picked a worse time to appear? Well...Yes...But it's still annoying.

Sebastian trying to get himself soft by thinking of some random disturbing thing. Ghosts coming out of nowhere, a violent death, Ciel being abused...

He sighed as the last thought got him ever worse off. Why was it such a turn on? Well...He is a sadist...So it probably would arouse him. He looked at it and gave in to his desires.

"This better be fast..." He grumbled to himself as he wrapped his hand around his boner and slowly pumped it. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he picked up speed, letting out small grunts and moans.

His body relaxed in the tub, his crimson orbs closing slightly. He could feel his hips involuntarily thrusting into his hand as he played with himself, and his body beginning to tremble a bit.

"Ciel..." He moaned as quietly as he could, feeling himself getting close already. His mind went blank as he gasped out the boy's name one last time, hitting his climax.

Sebastian panted as he watched his seed fall into the water, which was now cold from him sitting inside it for so long.

He looked at the clock, "How long have I...It's almost midnight..." He sighed and slid out of the tub, drying himself off with a black towel and draining the water. He grabbed some grey sweat pants and slipped them on quickly, walked out and to the room across the hall.

Before he could even open the door to his room, he heard a loud cry for help. He instantly ran down the stairs, recognizing instantly that the frightened voice was none other than Ciel. His hand quickly took hold of the silver knob and turned it, opening the door to see the young neko thrashing and crying in his slumber.

"Ciel..." He sighed as we walked over; shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him, "Please wake up Ciel..."

After a moment, the fearful boy's eyes shot open and he sat up. Their eyes met for a moment before the poor boy burst into tears, trembling as he buried his face in his hands.

"Please don't punish me...I-I'm s-sorry for scaring you..." Ciel managed to whisper. He gasped when he felt arms round him.

Sebastian held him close as he sat on the bed, "I won't hurt you. I can promise you that. What was your dream of...?"

The boy whimpered and shook his head, clearly not telling. He looked as if he was about to get shot in the face, filled with fear.

"Ciel..." The male sighed, looking at him with a concerned look. Did he do something wrong? What have they told him...?

Ciel lied back on the bed, mumbling to himself as he fell back to sleep after a moment.

"_What the hell is going on...What don't I know about you that I need to...?" _Sebastian thought as he stood up slowly and walked to his own room, _"I will find out..."_

**Okay, not exactly 5,000 words, but hey. It's 3,000 and I'm leaving for Ohio tomorrow. So I don't have my goal. But what do you think? Is it pretty good? Please review, it tells me people are reading and convinces me to write more! So Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, do any of you play The Sims 2? If you do, go on ModTheSims. Info, and look up my name on here. I have a Ciel Phantomhive Sim, and I'm very tempted to do more!**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	2. A Life in the Morning of Sebastian

Ciel groaned as he felt the light hit his eyes. He turned on his side only to fall off the bed, causing him to jump. He sighed when he realized he simply fell, and decided to go find his master. Only problem he had: He didn't have a clue where his room was.

The bluenette made his way out of his room and assumed his room was somewhere upstairs for some reason, so he walked up quietly. He began to open door after door in the long hallway in an attempt to find the room he was inside, but instead he found something else that shocked him.

Inside the room that happened to be beside Sebastian's was pretty much a torture room of sorts. Medieval torture devices filled the room, including what he faintly remembered as a skull crusher and a torture chair. The room has wood floors and blood-stained wallpaper, which scared him. He quickly shut the door behind him and backed a few paces from it.

He opened the door beside of it and sighed when he found his master, clearly hiding from the light under the covers. Ciel was always one to get up early, and he guessed his master wasn't an early bird.

"Master..." Ciel walked over; shaking him gently, "Wake up..."

Sebastian groaned and pulled the covers from off his head. His hair was a complete mess and he looked like he'd gone through a twister.

"I'm up kitten, I'm up..." He grunted out as he sat up and stretched him limbs.

Ciel blushed as the sheets fell off his exposed torso. He couldn't help but stare for a moment before looking off in the distance. His mind was still on the room he'd seen, but he didn't dare ask.

The older male noticed that he was distracted and stood up, "Something wrong? You seem out of it."

"No," He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, "Just hungry." His stomach growled to confirm that, so his lie wasn't completely false.

His master chuckled and swept the neko off his feet and carried him bridal style to the kitchen, "Then let's make some food. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself."

"Okey." The kitten said, his face flushing a slight pink from being picked up.

He sat the boy down on a counter, opening the fridge, "Hm...How do eggs sound? I need to go shopping...I don't have too much."

Ciel nodded, "Sounds good. And uhm...I need some clothes...I guess we could go while we get some?"

"Yes, we'll go today before I start working." He chuckled, pulling out the egg carton and beginning to gather the needed materials.

"Where do you work?" The boy asked curiously, "Is it interesting?"

Sebastian smiled a little, "I work at home as a mangaka, you know, the people who draw mangas."

"R-really? That's so cool!" Ciel bounced up and down grinning, "I wanna read one!"

"I'll get you one of mine when we get back, alright?" He chuckled as he started to cook the eggs.

The boy nodded and sighed, deciding to bring up the room, "Hey...Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He looked at the boy.

"W-well...What's that room beside yours with all those killing things?"

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he spoke carefully, "Well...This apartments really old, and some of the rooms I haven't explored yet. That could be one..."

The boy relaxed a little. He felt unsure, since he spoke so slowly, but he decided that it wasn't anything to worry about. At least, not now.

They were silent all through breakfast. Afterwards, Sebastian walked up to his room, Ciel at his heels.

"Here, wear this." He grabbed up some clothes that looked farmiliar to Ciel, almost as if he'd seen them somewhere.

Ciel slipped them on and sighed, recognizing the scent on them, "I swear I've seen these..."

Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed up a grey tee shirt and some jeans and changed, "I promise you, you haven't."

The neko nodded, then smiled, "So when are we leaving?"

"Soon, soon," He chuckled, "I just need to fix this mess on my head."

Ciel nodded again and giggled, "Okay."

The male walked to the bathroom and grabbed out a straightening iron, flipping it on and brushing his black locks so he could actually do something with them.

The kitten sat on the edge of the tub and watched his master, "How long does it take you to get ready?"

"Depends on how my hair decide to cooperate," He chuckled, "Sometimes it'll take up to an hour, other times it's a matter of minutes."

The other sighed and played with his own hair, "I wonder what it'd be like to have normal things. I like the ears, but the rest no."

He chuckled, "I have a doctor's appointment for you set up, we'll ask them if there's a way to remove some of your cat things and the hairs a matter of shaving it."

Ciel nodded, "Alright."

The male smiled a little, straightening his hair, which took him a matter of minutes. He put a bit of gel in his hair andruffled his head a bit to give it the slightly sloppy yet planned finish, then sighed, "Alright, I'm good."

"Do you always do that?" Ciel giggled and walk out, Sebastian close behind before taking the lead.

"Yes," He smiled, "If I didn't, I wouldn't look this good."

Ciel laughed, "Wow, that sounds so self-centered..."

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes as he walked out to the entrance and left, Ciel close behind.

"I'd rather walk what about you?" He looked at his kitten.

The neko nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

**And so they go to the store! Yes this is short I was feeling lazy and I felt like I needed to update this BEFORE I got Zoo Tycoon 2, a bunch of anime supplies, and completely distracted.**

**GO LIKE MY NEW FACEBOOK PAGE! It's so you guys can be updated on stories, and see a bit into my life. ^-^ Well, my drawing, youtubing, and writing life. You'll see~ The link is on my profile above the random crap. Please like it, I'm so lonely and you guys can talk to me on there! ;w; *is one of those rare writers that everyone says is good and actually talks to fans and lets them feel special***

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


	3. First Day

Ciel held Sebastian's hand tightly as they walked down the street. A few people stared at the pair and whispered amongst themselves, which made the kitten even more anxious.

"We're almost there," The raven-haired man chuckled, "See?"

Emerging from the various city boutiques and business buildings was a small store that stuck out from the rest. Rather than a glowing sign of some sorts that says the name in fancy, elegant letters, it had "Miku-Mart" in plain, teal bubble letters on a large sign above the doors. The building itself was a plain white, and the doors had small chibi Miku Hatsune images on it.

The bluenette smiled, "Miku!" He walked up to the shopping mart, Sebastian by his side, "I had no idea she had her own store."

"Yes she does." He smiled softly, walking into the normal store. It was lined with various groceries, each sorted into their own individual isle. There was three checkout spots in the small store, cosplayers cosplaying as Miku, Rin, and Len chatting since there's no work to be done.

They walked around, gathering various supplied in a little blue basket they carried around the store. Eggs, bacon, various meats, fruits, veggies, and candy were overflowing the small basket as they made their way to the checkout.

The one dressed as Len walked up to the checkout they were in, checking their items and placing them in bags. He looked bored, and clearly wasn't interested in the usual small talk usual cashiers would attempt.

"That'd be Sixty-seven twenty-two." The boy said with a small sigh, taking the money that Sebastian handed him and sliding in the register before going back to his friends.

The two walked out with the bags in their arms, "Where are we going to put these?"

The older male smiled softly, "Well, I guess we'll just have to carry them."

Ciel let out a sigh and nodded, walking with him to a part of the city filled with various clothing shops. Some were filled with girly clothes, others with surf-shop like clothes, some were strictly for accessories. There were tons of people around a certain store for gothic style, which had already caught the kitten's eye.

The store itself was called The Little Doll, the sign that the name was on being black with the letters in crimson red. The exterior was black, and the doors had little black frilly things on them. The shop window was hardly visible behind the massive crowd of people who obviously shopped there.

"What's going on over there?" The kitten asked to nobody in particular, handing Sebastian his bags and walking over. The other male followed, clearly as curious as him.

The boy easily made his way through the crowd, looking up at the sign that said "Just in: Kuroshitsuji 1 and 2 Cosplays! Cheap but high quality!"

Ciel squeaked like a fanboy, looking at the store hours on a sign next to it. It said that they would open in five minutes, which he realized is why everyone's standing by it.

He weaved his way back out of the crowd, and Sebastian was standing casually by the door, "So why are they all gathered here?"

"Black Butler one and two cosplays!" He smiled, "They just got some in!"

The boy's master smiled softly, "I'm assuming you want one?"

Ciel bobbed his head yes, and five minutes later they were following a massive crowd behind the owner. He was obviously a cosplayer himself, since he was wearing an Undertaker cosplay.

The shop was fairly large, with clothes lining the walls and hung on various gothic-styled racks. One side of the room was for men, the other was for women. The floors were black wood, and the walls were a deep midnight blue. The checkout was in the back, which was where the Undertaker man went to.

Most of the people that were waiting were women, who ran over to their side of the cosplays. Ciel and Sebastian were two of ten other males that happened to want cosplays, so they went to their section of them.

They had every style of the expensive clothes. From Ciel V. Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, to the butlers Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis, even the side characters Drocell, Ash, Pluto, Undertaker, and other various ones. They were clearly hand-tailored, since average store-bought cosplays didn't have quite as much detail. Every button was in the proper place, every bow was the perfect size.

The kitten squealed like a little fanboy as he looked at them all. After what seemed to be hours for Sebastian, he had finally picked the blue and green outfits for Ciel, and Pluto's wig, since he liked the demon hound.

At this point Sebastian had picked out the Drocell cosplay, since it was the only cosplsy he hadn't made one for himself. They both walked up to the checkout, Sebastian buying their outfits and Ciel running to the dressing room to slip one on. He chose the blue outfit for the remainder of the day.

Ciel smiled, walking out, Sebastian following, "Where to next?"

"Let's drop these off at home, then I'll make some food and we'll take you to the doctor. Then we'll eat out and go home." He smiled back warmly.

"Okay!" He hugged the man happily, which felt weird to him, but yet fitting. They walked back to the house as fast as their filled arms and legs could take them without tripping.

*Pagebreak*

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

The two were currently sitting at the doctors. The brown, cushy chairs and small radio playing some random music gave it a homey feeling. The whole establishment had cream-coloured walls and the same lightwood floors.

Ciel stood up, Sebastian doing the same. They walked up to the nurse, who had clearly unnatural blonde hair pulled up into tight, curly pigtails. She was fairly short, and wore a simple white medical coat and blue slip-ons.

"Follow me please," She said with a bored, yet bright tone as she made her way down a hallway, each door having a label and a slot for holding papers and folders.

They listened, the master in front of his pet. She stopped near the end where there was an emergency exit, opening a door labeled number 17. She opened it, revealing a table and a chair on one side, and a marble and wood cabinet covered in supplies with a small backless, wheeled chair in front of the attached desk on the other.

Ciel sat on the table, and Sebastian took the chair. The nurse walked in and gave them a small, fake smile, "So what seems to be the issue...?" Her eyes were on the bluenette, green orbs filled with a mix of curiosity and sympathy.

"Well," Sebastian started, "He has the cat ears and tail that need removed...As well as a usual checkup."

"Alright," She sighed, pulling out a stethoscope and checking his heartbeat. She jotted it down on one of the papers in a medical file. She checked his ears, throat, and took his blood pressure as well, "Everything seems to be fine medically, the doctor will see you about the rest in a bit." With that, she walked out.

As soon as the woman left, Ciel hopped off and walked over to Sebastian, "I don't like this place, their all touchy feely..."

The older male hugged him, setting the neko boy on his lap, "We'll leave soon, then I'll treat you to some cake."

"Cake?" His ears perked up at the word, "Can it be chocolate? Or...or velvet? Maybe vanilla..."

Sebastian laughed, "How about I make one with a little bit of all three?"

Ciel bobbed his head, blushing when he felt the other male's lips suddenly touch his. He wasn't expecting it, so it surprised him to say the least. He didn't pull away, slowly returning the gentle kiss.

The older male was the one to break their moment, chuckling, "Best sit back up there and try to hide your blush. The doctor might think you have a fever."

The bluenette sighed, getting off his master and sitting back on the medical table. Good timing, since the doctor walked in as soon as he could manage to get the blush to leave.

"Hello!" The doctor smiled. He was fairly young, short blonde hair with a few red clips in it to keep it from getting in his face, "I heard I have a kitty boy today."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah. Finny, could you try to get at least the tail off?"

The doctor, who Ciel now knows as Finny, picked up the child, turning him around and taking a close look at the tail, "It's hardly attached. All that's holding it there is a few stitches that managed to stay on, I could do it here. The skins even healed itself."

"Alright, go on ahead then; and the ears?" He sighed.

"Hmm..." The blonde looked at them, frowning, "Those he was born with. We can't get rid of those."

Sebastian let out another sigh, "Very well...Just the tail then."

Finny smiled, setting Ciel down, "Alright lay on your back. I'll get some numbing cream." He scurried over to the cabinet, pulling out a small bottle. He walked back over, putting some gloves on his hands and pulling the boy's shorts down enough to see the hardly hanging tail.

It was a quick and painless process, and Ciel was soon walking out with his master towards home.

"It feels weird without a tail," The bluenette sighed, "I'm not used to it."

"You will be soon," Sebastian chuckled, opening the door to their apartment and walking in.

The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes, "Master I'm tired."

The male picked him up, carrying him to his room, bring a small premade sandwich, "Eat this for tonight and get some rest. I'll come join you in a little while."

He nodded silently; eating on the food he was given. He closed his blue orbs when he had eaten the last bit, curling up under the sheets and cuddling a pillow. He soon slipped to the dream world.

Sebastian sighed, walking out of the room. He could already hear the mewling of the pet he had kept hidden for Claude's sake, so he walked to the kitchen. He picked up a premade salad he had gotten from McDonalds a few days before he'd gotten Ciel, putting some dressing on it and walking to the room that was clearly labeled "Do Not Enter." What was behind it, was exactly what the other pet was searching for.

A blonde neko, only two years older than Ciel, was sitting in front of the door, looking up at him with sad, icy blue eyes, "I need food...I haven't eaten for three days..."

The males crimson eyes met the blue orbs as he handed him the food, "I'm sorry. We have a new member of the family, and he needed some proper care."

"Can I meet him?" The blonde said enthusiastically, "Oh please master? I haven't seen anyone in-"

"No!" He growled, "Claude would kill me. Don't ask me why, but he would."

His tail swished slowly, ears pinning back, "Okay. Can I at least know his name?"

"...Ciel..." He said it with caution, a little nervous that he'll explode.

"C-Ciel?" His eyes grew wide, "You mean...My best friend, Ciel? I thought he escaped!"

"No," He sat next to the boy, "He didn't. Claude brought me to one of the shows and I demanded that he'd buy Ciel..."

"O-oh my god..." The boy was nibbling on the food, trembling, "He h-had to go through s-so much..."

"Indeed," He sighed, hugging the blonde. He felt bad for Alois, he really did. But there was nothing more he could do. Claude would do unthinkable things if he let the two see each other face to face. Face to face...

He got an idea, "Would you like to talk to him tomorrow? It'll be through the door, but I can allow that much."

"Really?" The boy had finished the food at this point, staring at him excitedly.

"Yeah," He smiled, "He said you two couldn't meet face to face. He never said anything about not seeing eachother and talking."

"Ahh, loopholes," Alois giggled, "Such a nice thing to exist."

"Agreed," He smiled, standing up, "Well I'm tired...I'm going to my room."

"G'night!" The neko smiled happily, crawling to his bed.

"Good night." He chuckled, walking out and making sure to lock the door behind him. He walked to his room, opening the door to a surprising sight, at least, to Sebastian.

**Meheheheh...Cliffie. All the fanfiction artist leave one, well, it's my turn. Revenge is sweet~**

**I migt start writing a bit more, I've felt more motivated. I did take a break from it for a while...Eheh. Sorry. Everyone needs a break, and getting busy is the best way to take one. At least, way from my laptop...But yeah. I'm back. I changed my name again (in honor of the cosplay I'm getting soon!) so sorry if you didn't recognize me.**

**~Zexion-Earl-Vincent-Shion**


End file.
